Legend of Demon's Castle
by macan ternak
Summary: Dia adalah sang pemburu vampir dan anggota terakhir dari klan Namikaze, dia yang ditakuti dan dimusuhi namun menjadi harapan terakhir bagi umat manusia untuk mengalahkan dia yang dijuluki sebagai "The Lord of Darkness". Bersama ketiga sekutunya mereka akan mengakhiri kutukan yang mengerikan ini.
1. (Prologue) Origins of the Count

**Disclaimer : Pasti sudah tahu kan Naruto dan DxD punya siapa, saya hanya meminjam saja.**

 **LEGEND OF DEMON'S CASTLE**

Rated : M?

Genre : Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Littlebit? Horror

Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, tata bahasa ancur, penjelasan nyempil di tengah-tengah cerita, historically innaccurate (melenceng dengan sejarah), dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 0 : (Prologue) Origins of the Count.

Abad ke-11

Abad ke-11, dimana terjadi Perang Salib Pertama di bagian benua Eropa dan Timur Tengah. Dua umat yang bertarung dalam mempertahankan kepercayaan mereka masng-masing, serta mengambil kembali beberapa kota di benua Eropa yang dikuasai oleh umat Islam. Hingga pada akhir abad ke-11 tepatnya tahun 1099 perang berakhir dengan kemenangan umat Kristen dengan terebutnya kembali beberapa kota yang dikuasai serta berhasil menaklukan kota Jerussalem, yangmana kedua umat menganggapnya sebagai "Tanah Suci".

.

.

.

.

Transylvania, 1100 A.D

Peperangan yang cukup sengit akhirnya selesai, walau masih ada konflik di kedua kubu. Di negara Romania tepatnya di wilayah provinsi Transylvania terdapat dua ksatria yang terkenal dan menjadi salah satu pemimpin dari perwakilan negara dalam peperangan. Kedua ksatria itu adalah Namikaze Kurama, pria keturunan bangsawan berambut panjang sebahu berwarna jingga, umur 28 tahun, kedua bola mata yang juga berwarna jingga kemerahan, kulitnya putih sedikit kecoklatan, ahli di bidang bela diri dan persenjataan dan tak mengenal rasa takut. Dan yang satunya adalah Kujira Maru, pria berambut panjang lurus sampai punggung berwarna hitam, umur 32 tahun, bermata emas dan berbentuk seperti mata ular dan kulitnya yang putih pucat, sehingga ia diberi nama julukan sebagai "Orochimaru" karena wajanya yang menyerupai ular. Ia mempunyai keahlian di bidang strategi dan perancang taktik dalam bertempur dan terkenal jenius. Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak lama dan membantu negara dalam jalannya peperangan.

Suatu hari setelah perang selesai, Orochimaru mendapat kabar buruk sepulang dari medan perang bahwa istrinya tercinta, Anko Mitarashi meninggal karena terkena penyakit influenza. Terpukul dan sedih, itulah rasa yang bisa digambarkan oleh Orochimaru karena kematian istrinya dan juga ia belum dikaruniai seorang anak, ingin sekali baginya untuk mempunyai anak dan menjadi seorang ayah yang teladan namun apadaya dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sejak saat itu ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dari lingkungan masyarakat selama beberapa hari. Begitu juga dengan Shizune, kekasihnya Kurama yang rencananya akan menikah setelah ia pulang dari perang dikabarkan hilang beberapa hari saat temannya mengalami depresi, sementara Kurama terus mencari informasi mengenai hilangnya sang kekasih tapi sampai saat ini belum membuahkan hasil.

Dua minggu telah dilewati, dan pada suatu pagi Orochimaru menceritakan kejadian kepada sahabat karibnya, siapalagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kurama hanya dialah yang bisa mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami mimpi buruk selama 4 hari dan mimpinya ini berkaitan dengan istana di tengah hutan yang bernama 'Eternal Night' dan makhluk berjenis ras vampir, ras yang bisa hidup abadi dan suka menculik manusia untuk diambil darahnya, karena darah manusia adalah sumber kekuatan vampir dan mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa beberapa penduduk hilang secara misterius. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Shizune diculik oleh salah satu makhluk vampir dan dibawa ke istana yang berada di tengah hutan itu.

Awalnya Kurama masih ragu untuk menafsirkan mimpi sahabatnya ini apakah Shizune benar-benar diculik oleh makhluk penghisap darah itu, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya ini sepertinya ada benarnya juga karena memang ada hutan bernama Eternal Night dan istana tua yang tampak terlihat megah terletak di tengah danau hutan. Letak hutan itu lumayan jauh jika diukur jarak di tempat tinggalnya, berada di perbatasan provinsi Transylvania dan Wallachia, tidak ada yang berani memasuki istana itu karena aura negatif yang selalu menganggu siapapun yang mendekati tempat itu bahkan ada juga yang tidak kembali setelah pergi kesana.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya dengan baju zirah dan jubah yang mempunyai warna dominan jingga dan putih (A/N: bentuknya mirip yang sering dipakai Minato) serta persenjataan lengkap seperti beberapa botol air suci, beberapa pisau lempar, empat kapak kecil, dan boomerang yang terbuat dari bahan perak berbentuk seperti salib dengan bagian ujung yang tajam. Kurama pergi ke hutan itu sendirian dengan menunganggi kereta kudanya, kali ini ia tidak bersama Orochimaru karena psikologinya yang masih terganggu.

Perjalanannya pun ditemani oleh malam yang hampir tak ada awan menghalangi disertai bulan purnama yang memancarkan pesona cerahnya, setelah beberapa jam akhirnya sang ksatria sampai di hutan Eternal Night. Saat mau ke tempat dimana istana itu berada ia melihat seseorang di depannya yang sedang membawa beberapa balok kayu yang ada di belakang kereta kudanya, sang ksatria merasakan tidak ada aura negatif yang ada dari seseorang tersebut, lantas ia mendekat dan bertanya kepadanya lalu menjadi perbincangan ringan.

Orang itu bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi, seorang yang usianya sekitar 60 tahun, memakai jubah bewarna hitam dan memakai celana panjang bewarna putih. Dulunya waktu masih muda ia adalah ksatria pejuang namun pensiun karena fisiknya yang melemah juga bertambahnya umur, sekarang ia menjadi salah satu dari anggota Alchemist, organisasi yang mempelajari tentang penggabungan ilmu kimia, agama dan ilmu gaib. Mengetahui tujuan Kurama yang sebenarnya, mereka pun menuju pondok yang berada di sekitar hutan yangmana tempat Sarutobi tinggal untuk bicara lebih lanjut.

Setelah masuk ke pondok yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, sang alchemist menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang mempunyai dendam kepada vampir yang bernama Madara yangmana adalah pemilik istana di tengah danau. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Madara telah membunuh istri dan anak-anaknya. Motif dari pembunuhan ini sebenarnya karena sang vampir merasa bosan karena kehidupan abadinya, maka ia 'bermain-main' dengan manusia yang ia culik maupun para pemburu vampir yang akan membunuhnya, karena itu belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Juga Madara sengaja membiarkan Sarutobi hidup untuk merasakan kesengsaraan ditinggal keluarganya.

Sang alchemist merasa yakin bahwa pria ini bisa mengalahkan sang vampir, maka ia mengeluarkan dari lemarinya sepasang gauntlet/sarung tangan besi dan sebuah cambuk yang panjangnya sekitar 2,2 meter terbuat dari kulit bewarna coklat kehitaman. Kedua benda itu merupakan hasil buatan para alchemist dan mereka sedang mencari siapa yang layak memakai kedua senjata tersebut, dan kini harapan mereka terkabul. Sang alchemist memohon kepada Kurama untuk menggunakan kedua senjata itu agar ia berhasil mengalahkan sang vampir serta menyelamatkan kekasihnya, kemudian sang ksatria pun mengiyakan keinginannya. Dirasa siap, sang ksatria mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang alchemist atas bantuannya dan pamit permisi untuk melanjutkan perjalananya dengan gauntlet yang ia pakai di tangannya serta cambuk kulit yang dinamai "Vampire Killer".

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan kini ia berada di istana yang besar dan temboknya didominasi warna silver serta tampak megah dan terawat. Seakan-akan seperti tamu undangan yang dipersilahkan masuk, jembatan kayu besar yang menghubungkan ke gerbang istana itu turun kebawah membuat jalan kepada sang ksatria. Ia meletakkan kereta kudanya di pinggir danau dan membawa persenjataan lengkap tadi serta beberapa botol health potion pemberian Sarutobi, ia berjalan melewati jembatan kayu dan secara ajaib gerbang istana yang lumayan lebar itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan sang ksatria pun masuk ke dalamnya.

Sang ksatria nampak kagum setelah melihat isi ruangan masuk istana ini yang cukup luas dan tembok bewarna putih silver dengan motif seperti lukisan abstrak, terdapat lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di tembok istana secara beruntun dan beberapa jendela dua daun yang menjulang tinggi merefleks pohon-pohon di hutan lewat kacanya, gantungan tempat lilin/chandelier yang menyala menghiasi bagian atas ruangan, dan juga pilar bewarna putih yang menyangga istana ini. Dengan pijakan karpet panjang berwarna merah dan sang ksatria mengikuti arah dari bentangan karpet yang menuntunnya menuju sebuah anak tangga yang lebar.

.

.

4 Jam Kemudian

.

.

"Haaah... haahhh... hhaahh..." Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulut Kurama yang sangat lelah itu, ia berada di depan pintu yang ia yakini adalah ruang upacara tempat para vampir menyembah iblis.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Sang ksatria tak menduga kalau kejadiannya bakal seperti ini, empat jam yang lalu setelah menaiki anak tangga ia dikejutkan dengan sesosok skeleton/kerangka manusia utuh yang ukurannya tiga kali lipat tubuh manusia menyerang Kurama dengan bagian tulang yang mirip dengan tulang betis sebagai senjata sang monster, bagai tuan rumah yang menjamu tamunya. Ia ingat kepada pesan dari Sarutobi sang alchemist bahwa ia harus mengalahkan "Tiga Penjaga Istana" sebelum ia bisa bertemu sang vampir Madara di ruang upacara, yang kini tengah menyembah sebagai hamba iblis. Kurama yakin skeleton ini adalah salah satu dari tiga penjaga istana itu, maka dengan tanpa rasa takut ia melawan monster itu, karena Kurama sangat ahli di bidang persenjataan dan beladiri dan juga ia telah ikut perang selama bertahun-tahun, makhluk itu berhasil ia tumbangkan dengan mudah karena sang monster yang mempunyai pergerakan yang lambat dengan bantuan gauntlet serta cambuk vampire killer yang ia gunakan.

Berhasil ia tumbangkan, Kurama melanjutkan perjalanan mencari penjaga yang tersisa, ia mengarungi isi dari istana ini yang memiliki banyak ruangan. Ruangan demi ruangan ia lewati hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian maid ala eropa bernama Kurenai Yuhi, di ruang yang menyerupai ruang perpustakaan pribadi bergaya klasik. Ia memiliki rambut hitam agak tak beraturan tergerai sebahu dan bermata ruby Kurenai memang adalah seorang maid di istana ini dan ia masih manusia, awalnya ia diculik dan diikat perjanjian oleh Madara menyuruhnya untuk menjadi maid pribadinya jika tidak mau ia akan dibunuh dan diambil darahnya sebagai penambah kekuatan, wanita itu berharap jika ada yang bisa mengalahkan sang vampir dan keluar dari istana terkutuk ini.

Kurenai memberi petunjuk kepada sang ksatria tentang denah dari istana ini kemana ia harus pergi untuk bisa ke ruang upacara dengan cepat, dan ia hampir lupa mengatakan bahwa Madara sebenarnya sudah tahu akan keberadaan Kurama datang ke istananya. Madara menganggap Kurama adalah lawannya yang dia anggap 'pantas' yang telah ia cari selama beratus-ratus tahun karena mengetahui reputasinya sebagai ksatria yang tangguh, sebab itulah tidak ada aura negatif yang menggangu selama perjalanan bahkan memasuki istananya ini, dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu sang ksatria di ruang upacara. Dirasa cukup sang ksatria bertermiakasih oleh Kurenai yang telah membantunya dan melanjutkan pencarian sang vampir, sang wanita berdoa agar sang ksatria bisa mengalahkan Madara dan menyelamatkan kekasih Kurama dan dirinya nanti.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan, kini Kurama tahu ruangan mana yang akan dituju untuk mengalahkan penjaga yang tersisa. Pertama ia menuju ke Armory Room, ruang penyimpanan persenjataan dan baju zirah untuk mengalahkan salah satu penjaga, Dullahan/The Headless Knight. Kali ini lawan yang ia hadapi lumayan sulit, tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih besar dari Kurama, memakai baju zirah bewarna biru tua lengkap, tangan kanannya yang membawa pedang lance yang tajam di ujungnya dan tangan kirinya membawa kepalanya sendiri. Terimakasih kepada sang maid yang memberitahu kelemahan Dullahan sebelumnya yaitu di bagian kepalanya, jika kepalanya diserang secara terus menerus staminanya akan berkurang, maka sang ksatria berusaha mengecoh lawannya agar ia bisa menyerang kepalanya ini. Cukup sulit untuk mengecohnya karena serangan dari pedangnya yang bisa menghilangkan nyawa secara instan jika terkena tusukkannya.

SPLATT

Kepala sang Headless Knight berhasil dihancurkan berkeping-keping dengan vampire killer milik sang ksatria selelah berkali-kali melakukan serangan, membuat sang lawan tumbang di lantai dan baju zirahnya retak dan pecah. Setelah pertarungan itu Kurama meneguk sebotol health potion pemberian Sarutobi yang ternyata potion ini juga dibuat dengan ilmu alkimia dan staminanya terisi kembali secara cepat, maka ia langsung menuju ke destinasi selanjutnya, The Torture Chamber.

.

.

Menurut penjelasan Kurenai, tempat itu digunakan untuk menyiksa para manusia yang para vampir anggap mereka tidak layak untuk dijadikan "permainan" atau mempunyai darah yang tidak layak konusmsi setelah diculik. Sampailah sang ksatria ke ruangan itu, ia bergidik ngeri melihat lingkungan ruangan itu, alat penyiksaan dan benda-benda tajam berserakan di sembarang tempat, alat-alat pancung dan penghancur tubuh yang cukup usang meninggalkan bercak-bercak darah yang kelihatannya masih segar. Yang lebih ngeri lagi adalah berserakannya potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang digantung di tembok yang bersimbah darah dan organ-organ dalam seperti usus besar, lambung, dan yang lain itu dibiarkan membusuk di sembarang tempat. Meski Kurama telah melihat banyak orang gugur saat peperangan, ia belum pernah melihat suasana paling menjijikan ini.

Karena tak tahan Kurama berlari menjauh dari tempat nista itu, tetapi ia dihadang oleh sesosok monster yang tinggi sekitar 2,3 meter. Makhluk itu mempunyai postur tubuh yang tegap dan menyerupai pria manusia, dengan wajah yang hancur dan bermata merah ada bekas jahitan pada bagian dahinya, kepala bagian atas dan rambutnya yang membentuk seperti bentuk persegi, kulit yang bewarna hijau, dan memakai stelan jas dan celana panjang bewarna hitam (A/N: Tau Frankenstein's monster? Kira2 bentuknya kayak gitu). Makhluk itu mengejar sang ksatria dan berusaha mencengkram dengan tangan kosong, untunglah Kurama bisa menghindar dengan menggunakan teknik backflip/salto ke belakang.

Sang ksatria mencari cara agar bisa menumbangkannya dengan mudah sementara ia sedang menyerang dan menahan serangan lawannya ini dengan cambuk di tangan nya, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah strategi. Kurama berlari mengecoh sang monster untuk mengejarnya menuju tembok ruangan, saat monster itu akan mencengkramnya ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari melangkahi tembok tersebut dan setelah beberapa langkah ia melompat dengan gaya salto sambil melempar sebuah botol air suci tepat mengenai di bagian kepala dan wajahnya. Ia mendarat dengan mulus sementara makhluk itu memegang-megang kepala dan wajahnya yang sedang meleleh karena air suci, lantas Kurama mengambil sebuah boomerang berbentuk salib dengan ujungnya yang tajam di balik sabuk peralatannya dan melempar di bagian jantungnya.

CREEETT

Jantung yang dimiliki oleh sang makhluk robek terkena boomerang sang ksatria, membuat ia jatuh tengsungkur di lantai dan tubuhnya menjadi meleleh seutuhnya dengan mengeluarkan cairan hijay yang bergelembung hingga lenyap tak bersisa. Kurama dengan jijik mengambil boomerang tersebut kembali yang tergeletak dan membersihkannya dengan beberapa tetes air suci, sekarang ia telah membunuh tiga penjaga istana dan bisa menuju ke ruang upacara untuk bertemu sekaligus duel dengan sang vampir.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

Masih dengan nada yang lelah, Kurama meminum sebotol health potion lagi. Setelah terisi kembali staminanya ia mendorong pintu ruangan itu dan terbuka seakan-akan tidak ada yang menguncinya. Ia bisa melihat ruangan upacara dengan jelas, banyak lilin dalam berbagai ukuran menyala menyinari ruangan, terdapat simbol-simbol aneh yang sepertinya kumpulan simbol iblis terpampang di depan altar dan bendera di pinggir tembok. Sang Namikaze tidak sadar bahwa seorang pria yang sedari tadi melihat kedatangannya dengan senyuman ramah, mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik panjang sepunggung seperti bulu landak menutupi mata kanannya, bermata ruby seperti Kurenai, berkulit putih, memakai stelan baju zirah bergambar motif naga dan memakai jubah hitam panjang hingga menyentuh tanah (A/N: Mirip baju zirah yg dipakai di NS canon, kalo yg ini dia pakai jubah).

Ya, dia adalah Madara, sang vampir yang kini tengah dicari oleh sang Namikaze. Seakan-akan tamunya ini telah datang memenuhi undangannya, Madara mempersilahkan tamunya ini dengan ramah, tapi balasan dari tamunya ini tidak dibalas dengan ramah pula. Kurama melihat kekasihnya berada di samping Madara yang sedang diikat oleh rantai besi dikedua tangannya satu per satu ke atas dan kedua kakinya diikat rantai juga bersamaan, ia sepertinya hampir sekarat dan terkejutnya lagi ia dirantai dengan tanpa helaian kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melihat kondisi sang kekasih tercinta yang sudah tak berdaya amarah dan emosi Kurama kini bersarang di jiwanya.

Sebenarnya sang vampir sudah tahu akan maksud kedatangan tamunya ini, tanpa ragu Madara melepaskan dan melempar sang wanita dihadapan pria bermarga Namikaze dengan kasar, Madara mengatakan kalau ia sudah puas 'bermain-main' dengan calon mempelai sang Namikaze dan menganggap ia sudah tak berguna lagi. Mendengar pernyataan sang vampir yang keji itupun membuat Kurama lebih marah dan menantang sang vampir untuk duel, tetapi yang diajak sang lawan tidak mau bertarung di ruang upacara ini, ia ingin bertarung asalkan tempatnya di Throne Room/ruang singgasananya. Sang vampir akan menunggunya disana dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berubah wujud menjadi kumpulan kelelawar hitam penghisap darah terbang menuju singgasananya.

Melihat keadaan sang wanita berambut hitam pendek sebatas leher yang tak berdaya ini, rasa kesedihan merasuki jiwa Kurama dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Ia melihat bekas gigitan di lehernya dan Shizune mengaku bahwa dia telah digigit dan dihisap sebagian darahnya oleh Madara, tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi ras yang sama seperti Madara. Tetapi perkataan yang membuat Kurama sangat terkejut adalah Shizune memohon kepada sang kekasihnya ini untuk membunuhnya, ia lebih baik mati daripada menjadi makhluk abadi yang hina dan melukai manusia. Kurama menolak permohonan gila tersebut, namun melihat kondisi sang wanita yang makin lemah dan akan berubah menjadi vampir tidak lama lagi, sang Namikaze tak ada pilihan lain. Mereka berpelukan dan mencium satu sama lain sebagai tanda perpisahan, dengan masih tidak rela kehilangan orang yang ia cintai sang Namikaze membunuh kekasihnya dengan senjata vampire killernya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Satu kali cambukan telah membuat wanita itu merengang nyawa untuk selamanya dan jasadnya berubah menjadi abu yang terbakar **(A/N: kayak di film Blade)**. Perasaan sedih, kehilangan, emosi dan amarah seakan menjadi satu di tubuh sang Namikaze, dia segera berlari menuju Throne Room untuk melawan Madara.

Sesampainya di Throne Room, Madara yang tengah duduk di singgasana sambil meminum segelas kecil darah manusia senang melihat kedatangan sang tamu yang akan melawannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka melakukan duel hidup dan mati. Dari segi kekuatan Madara lebih unggul karena mempunyai dark power yang kuat tetapi lemah dalam mengatur strategi melumpuhkan lawan, sementara Kurama kewalahan menghadapinya setelah Madara mengeluarkan tiga bola api seukuran genggaman tangan dari balik jubah hitamnya berkali-kali, ia hanya bisa menghindar saja tanpa ada kesempatan untuk menyerangnya. Mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya, ia menguatkan keyakinannya dengan berdoa kepada Tuhan sambil menyiapkan seluruh sub-weaponnya. Kurama melempar boomerang kearah bola-bola api itu dan hancur setelah mengenainya, dengan timing yang tepat sang ksatria menyerang Madara dengan vampire killernya di bagian kepalanya. Meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terkena cambuk yang membuat luka serius. Kurama melempar dua buah kapak kecil ke kedua kaki sang vampir, naas lemparannya tidak kena karena Madara menghilang melakukan teleportasi dan tiba-tiba Madara muncul dari belakang dan memukul Kurama dari belakang hingga terpental jatuh.

Dengan keadaan tersungkur lemah di lantai Madara mendekati Kurama dan ia menciptakan bola api dari tangannya untuk dilempar ke tubuhnya, sang vampir terkejut ketika mau melempar bola api tersebut Kurama yang masih tersungkur mengeluarkan sebotol air suci dari balik jubahnya dan melemparnya tepat ke bagian dadanya. Madara berteriak kesakitan memegang dadanya yang mulai meleleh karena air suci sehingga tampak sebagian tulang dada dan jantungnya yang berdetak, Kurama segera berdiri dan mengayunkan cambuknya dengan kuat menyerang bertubi-tubi di bagian jantungnya, sang vampir hanya bisa melangkah mundur menahan rasa sakit karena diserang berkali-kali tanpa ada kesempatan menyerang balik. Melihat Madara yang berlutut hampir sekarat itu, tangan kiri Kurama melempar sebotol air suci lagi mengarah ke kepalanya dan tangan kanannya mengayunkan cambuknya dengan kuat dan

SPLAAATT

AAAAAAARRRGGHHH

Cambukan yang kuat tadi sukses memutus bagian leher sang vampir dan kepalanya terjatuh di lantai dengan wajah yang meleleh bersimbah darah. Seketika juga tubuhnya ambruk dengan mengeluarkan banyak darah di bagian dada dan leher. Dengan tatapan kosong dan kelelahan ia berdiri di depan jasad vampir yang tak bernyawa ini, kini bisa ia menebus harapan kepada temannya Sarutobi, Kurenai, dan Shizune. Tak lupa ia meminum sebotol health potion untuk menambah stamina

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat sosok pria memakai jas dan celana panjang hitam, memakai kalung batu permata bewarna merah, serta kemeja putih berdiri bersama sesosok yang menyerupai malaikat maut, memakai jubah dan tudung bewarna biru tua, berkepala seperti tengkorak manusia, dan membawa senjata sabit yang besar. Yang menjadi Kurama sangat terkejut sosok pria itu tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Orochimaru. Sahabatnya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama ini sementara sosok yang ada disampingnya terbang menuju jasad Madara dan mengambil jiwanya.

Ya, Semua kejadian ini semata-mata hanya rencana dari Orochimaru untuk menjadi vampir dan hidup abadi, alasan dia melakukannya karena ia menganggap Tuhan telah mengkhianatinya karena membunuh istrinya yang sangat ia cintai, baru beberapa hari saja setelah pernikahan mereka dan ia dipanggil untuk ikut berperang dalam membela Tuhan, setelah pulang dari medan perang istrinya meninggalkannya. Dengan menjadi vampir dan hidup abadi maka ia bisa mengutuk dan balas dendam Tuhan sehingga tidak bisa mengambil nyawanya.

Kalung permata yang ia pakai adalah Crimson Stone, batu yang bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi vampir jika jiwa dan kekuatan vampir yang sudah tewas lain ditransfer ke permata itu, juga bisa memanggil makhluk atau monster dari Neraka, serta bisa menjadikan malaikat maut/Death menjadi pelayan setia bagi siapa sajayang memegang batu itu. Orochimaru sejak dulu mempunyai crimson stone namun dia tidak tahu apa fungsi batu itu sebenarnya, akhirnya ia mengerti setelah mempelajari cara mendapatkan kehidupan abadi di kamarnya dan merancang strategi untuk mendapatkannya, dia mengurung diri karena itu. Saat itu juga Orochimaru memberi saran kepada Madara yang untuk menculik Shizune, dengan hal itu 'permainan' nya akan semakin seru karena Namikaze Kurama ksatria yang mempunyai keahlian hebat dalam pertarungan akan datang dan bertarung dengannya dan menganggap ialah lawan yang pantas. Bahkan Orochimaru juga telah melihat semua pertarungan Kurama saat melawan para tiga penjaga, ia akui sahabatnya ini benar-benar ksatria yang hebat.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana sang jenius, kini dia telah menjadi vampir setelah jiwa dan kekuatan Madara ditransfer oleh Death. Orochimaru lantas menawarkan kepada Kurama kehidupan abadi karena dia juga kehilangan seorang yang ia cintai. Kurama menolaknya karena kehidupan abadi hanyalah hampa dan rencananya ini telah mengorbankan Shizune sebagai pancingan. Mendengar tekad temannya yang sudah bulat ini, Orochimaru menyuruh Death untuk membunuh Kurama yang sekarang menjadi mantan sahabatnya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berubah menjadi kumpulan kelelawar beterbangan keluar jendela Throne Room.

Kurama seakan tidak percaya kalau lawannya ini adalah malaikat maut, malaikat yang mencabut setiap jiwa, ini benar-benar duel hidup dan mati, dimana cambuk vampire killer beradu dengan sabit pencabut nyawa. Dari semua musuh yang dia hadapi selama hidupnya, dia akui Death adalah yang paling kuat. Pertarungan sengit berakhir dengan kemenangan Kurama setelah ia mengetahui kelemahan utama Death, disaat sang malaikat maut mendekat dan akan melancarkan teknik close-range combat Kurama melempar semua stok air suci dan boomerang salib ke arah sang lawan. Sebelum sang malaikat perlahan-perlahan menghilang karena kekalahannya, Kurama memberi pesan terakhir untuk Death disampaikan kepada sang masternya, ia tahu kalau sang malaikat maut tidak bisa mati dan besoknya dia akan hidup kembali.

"You have become a cursed being and I will never forgive you. This whip and my clan will destroy you someday. From this day on, Namikaze clan will hunt you and your kind in the night."

(A/N: Pakai bahasa inggris, biar greget)

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan kepada Orochimaru, Death pun hanya mengiyakan keinginan sang lawan sebelum ia menghilang ke alam sana.

Setelah kalimat terakhir tadi tiba-tiba Kurama merasakan goncangan yang pelan namun lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat, inner nya mengatakan kalau istana ini akan runtuh. Dengan cepat Kurama pun berlari menuju jalan keluar. Ah dia hampir lupa dengan sang wanita berbaju maid itu, dia berlari menuju ruang perpustakaan pribadi tetapi tidak ada seorangpun disana, karena goncangan yang semakin hebat dan puing-puing istana yang mulai berjatuhan dia melanjutkan larinya lagi melalui jalur terdekat, semoga Kurenai baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Kurama berhasil keluar di istana itu tepat saat bangunan tersebut keseluruhannya runtuh. Rasa lelah hinggap di tubuhnya setelah berlari tanpa henti saking lelahnya tubuh sang Namikaze ambruk di tanah rerumputan, dia mengatur nafasnya kembali seperti semula. Bulan yang sempat menguasai waktu malam kini telah digantikan oleh terbitnya sang surya, ia terkejut ketika ada dua orang yang mendekatinya memanggil namanya. Ternyata mereka adalah sang alchemist Sarutobi dan sang wanita berambut hitam Kurenai mengendarai kereta kuda miliknya, yang dipanggil pun merasa senang karena mereka tidak kenapa-napa. Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi ke pondok milik Sarutobi untuk melepas penat setelah kejadian semalam, sambil menikmati pagi hari yang mulai cerah.

Sang Namikaze tentu tidak akan lupa akan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi malam. Dia akan pegang janjinya dengan senjata cambuknya ini. Ya, tentu saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wallachia, abad ke-13

Berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak kejadian itu Orochimaru mengarungi berbagai daerah, dia merasa bosan jika kehidupannya dihabiskan hanya berpindah-pindah tempat. Maka dia membangun sebuah istana di suatu tempat sekitar provinsi Wallachia dengan bantuan para makhluk iblis sebagai tempat tinggalnya yang tetap. Dia juga membangun ajaran sekte satanisme dan merekrut manusia atau makhluk lain yang keluar agama, dikhianati oleh Tuhan, maupun penyembah iblis. Orochimaru juga menggunakan istananya sebagai upacara menyembah iblis untuk para pengikutnya.

.

.

.

.

Wallachia, 1463 A.D

Suatu hari, Orochimaru berjalan-jalan di sekitar pinggir hutan Wallachia menikmati indahnya malam dan pesona terangnya bulan purnama. Kenapa dia hanya muncul di malam hari karena cahaya matahari ada salah satu kelemahan bangsa vampir. Dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang wanita sedang memetik tanaman herbal dan mint, namanya adalah Tsunade Senju. Wanita bermata coklat, rambut pirang keputihan sebahu, memakai dress pangang selutut bewarna hijau tua, umur 26 tahun, seorang ahli penyembuh luka. Mereka pun memulai pembicaraan ringan, Orochimaru merasa meski dari fisik berbeda, namun dari segi sifat dan kelakuan Tsunade mempunyai kemiripan dengan Anko istrinya yang telah lama meninggal, kebetulan juga kalai dia masih berstatus belum menikah. Tsunade juga berpendapat kalau pria ini adalah orang yang tampan, baik, ramah, lemah lembut.

Semenjak hari itu hampir setiap malam mereka ketemuan di tempat yang sama hingga pada suatu hari Orochimaru menceritakan siapa dia yang sebenarnya dan mengingkan untuk menikah dengannya, pernyataan itu membuat sang wanita terkejut tetapi sebenarnya dia juga mencintainya tak peduli tentang latar belakangnya, dia yakin bahwa pria ini adalah pria yang baik. Cinta memang tak memandang siapapun, mereka akhirnya menikah tanpa jalur agama karena keagamaan adalah salah satu kelemahan bangsa vampir dan Tsunade tahu akan itu.

.

.

.

.

Wallachia, 1475 A.D

Sudah 13 tahun setelah pernikahan Orochimaru dan Tsunade, hubungan keluarga mereka masih tetap harmonis yang kini tinggal bersama di istana sang pria, Orochimaru belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelumnya bersama istri yang dia cintai segenap jiwanya terutama dia sudah menjadi ayah yang diidamkannya bersama anaknya yang masih berumur 13 tahun.

Namanya adalah Gasper Senju, anak laki-laki berambut model bob pendek seleher dengan warna pirang platinum, bermata violet, tinggi 150 cm, kedua telinganya berbentuk seperti telinga kelelawar. Gasper memiliki wajah yang manis untuk ukuran laki-laki sebayanya dan sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan, lembut dan pemalu mirip dengan ibunya yang. Dan juga ia memiliki dark power seperti ayahnya seperti bisa berubah menjadi kumpulan kelelawar kecil namun dia jarang menggunakan kekuatannya. Yang membedakan antara Gasper dengan ayahnya adalah dia perwujudan dari Dhampir, setengah manusia dan setengah vampir, mempunyai kekuatan vampir namun kebal terhadap kelemahannya.

Suatu hari di waktu sore, Tsunade mengajak anaknya pergi ke desa Ame untuk membeli makanan untuk makan malam. Ini kali pertama mereka pergi kesana, kata orang-orang desa itu terkenal dengan kulinernya. Ketika sampai di desa ada seorang pria yang sekarat karena terjatuh di atap bangunan setinggi 3 meter, Tsunade dan anaknya berlari melewati para kerumunan penduduk dan menolongnya dengan memberi sebotol health potion yang dia buat bersama suaminya. Dalam beberapa detik pria yang sekarat itu kembali segar dan bisa berdiri lagi. Para penduduk tidak percaya akan keajaiban itu, sampai-sampai salah satu dari mereka menyebut Tsunade adalah penyihir satanis. Mereka juga menganggap anak Tsunade jelmaan iblis karena bentuk kedua telinganya yang aneh.

Mudah terprovokasi, para penduduk dengan mudah percaya mengarak Tsunade dan anaknya ke wilayah tengah desa. Saat matahari telah terbenam, disana mereka dibawa di sebuah tempat penuh dengan tumpukan kayu yang telah dibasahi oleh minyak tanah. Tanpa ampun Tsunade diikat di sebuah balok kayu yang lebar dan diletakkan di tengah-tengah tumpukan kayu tadi. Salah satu penduduk menyalakan obor api dan membuang ke tumpukan kayu itu dan perlahan-lahan tubuh Tsunade terbakar secara hidup-hidup. Gasper yang kedua tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh dua orang itu meronta dan menangis melihat apa yang dialami oleh ibunya ini. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Tsunade berteriak kepada Gasper dan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Gasper, do not hate humans. if you cannot live with humans, then at least do not harm them. Also tell your father... that I love him... for eterity..." (A/N: Sama, biar greget)

Tepat kalimat terakhir dia ucapkan Tsunade telah merenggang nyawa, Gasper yang mendengar perkataan terakhir ibunya menjadi sedih. Disaat yang sama inner vampirnya muncul, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan gigi taringnya mencuat tajam.

"OOOWWWWAAAAAAAA...!"

Teriakan Gasper yang sangat keras membuat para penduduk menutup telinganya dengan tangan mereka karena teriakannya, dan dia berubah menjadi kumpulan puluhan kelelawar dan pergi meninggalkan desa itu.

Orochimaru yang tadi sedang tidur terbangun karena suara anak lelakinya yang menangis dan memeluk sang ayah. Ketika sang ayah ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gasper menceritakan semua kejadian tadi sore. Dengan rasa amarah tak terkontrol telah merasuki jiwa Orochimaru, dia pergi ke desa itu meninggalkan Gasper. Melihat istrinya dari kejauhan yang kini sudah terbakar tak bernyawa Orochimaru menyerang semua penduduk desa dengan bantuan para monster iblisnya dari Neraka, hingga tak ada tanda kehidupan dan semua bangunan dihancurkan hanya tersisa abu dan reruntuhan. Kedua mata merah sang vampir mengeluarkan air mata di depan jasad istrinya yang hangus terbakar, sekali lagi wanita yang dia cintai sepenuh jiwa meninggalkannya. Menganggap Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar benci kepadanya dengan merampas nyawa istrinya...

.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian memilukan itu, keadaan psikologis Orochimaru menjadi terganggu. Merasa tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang dia akan mendeklarasikan perang dengan umat manusia, bahkan dia ingin memusnakan peradaban manusia, kecuali manusia yang telah menjadi pasukan dan pengikutnya. Dia juga menyuruh pasukannya untuk merenovasi kembali seluruh istananya ini menjadi medan perang bagi siapa saja yang berhasil masuk ke istananya, membangun Clock Tower dan jembatan penghubung sebagai jalan masuk menuju istananya ini. Karena ambisi Orochimaru yang keji itu, Death sang pelayan setia menyarankan untuk mengganti namanya menjadi "Dracula" yang dalam bahasa Rumania berarti "iblis". Orochimaru menyukai nama itu dan mengubah namanya menjadi "Count Dracula.", dan mengklaim sebagai "Lord of the Vampires, and Lord of the Darkness." dan menganggap bahwa Orochimaru kini sudah musnah.

Sekarang Dracula, Death sang pelayan setia, serta para pasukannya mendeklarasikan perang dan siap memerangi manusia mulai detik ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N: Halo semuanya, perkenalkan saya masih baru disini. Sudah bertahun-tahun baca fanfic akhirnya sekarang menjadi tertarik untuk bikin fic sendiri. Dan fandom ini menjadi pilihan untuk menyalurkan fanfic perdana saya.**

 **Untuk tata dan gaya bahasa saya masih amburadul jadi mohon maaf, saya gak memasukan dialog disini karena saya memang sengaja struktur penyampaiannya dibuat kayak gini. Ini masih chap prolog dan chap depan adalah cerita yang sebenarnya.**

 **Maaf juga jika adegan battlenya kurang mengena atau terkesan setengah2 disini, berhubung ini juga kali pertama saya menggambarkan adegan battle. karena ini ini juga masih prolog dan saya hanya menekankan tentang asal usul Dracula saja di chap ini.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fic perdana milik saya ini? Berbelit-belit? Bingung? Gak jelas? Ada plot hole? Atau yang lain? Salurkan pendapat dan saran kalian di kolom review ya, kritik pedas pun akan saya tampung tenang saja.**

 **Oh iya sebenarnya elemen dan cerita garis besar dalam fic ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah franchise/seri game terkenal, coba kalian tebak franchise/seri game apa yang saya adaptasi ini..?**

 **Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu luang buat baca fic saya ini.**


	2. Dracula's Curse, and The Hunter

**Disclaimer : Pasti sudah tahu kan Naruto dan DxD punya siapa, saya hanya meminjam saja.**

 **LEGEND OF DEMON'S CASTLE**

Rated : M?

Genre : Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Littlebit? Horror

Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, tata bahasa ancur, penjelasan nyempil di tengah-tengah cerita, historically innaccurate (melenceng dengan sejarah), dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Dracula's Curse, and The Hunter.

 _1476 A.D_

Satu tahun berlalu setelah sang Lord of Darkness menyatakan perang kepada umat manusia. Provinsi dan kerajaan Wallachia dimana dahulunya adalah tempat yang tentram dan penuh kedamaian kini sedang diambang kehancuran. Sejak saat Dracula menjatuhkan kutukan di Wallachia semuanya seakan menjadi neraka hidup, kedamaian kini menjadi kerusuhan dan terror yang seakan tak berujung. Tidak hanya di Wallachia saja, hampir seluruh benua Eropa pun terkena dampaknya. Tanah yang semula subur menjadi tandus kering sehingga sulit ditanami bahan pangan dan buah, terlebih lagi sumber air yang tercemar membuat air bersih langka untuk didapat. Para penduduk pun banyak yang menderita kelaparan dan terserang penyakit, perbuatan kejahatan seperti membunuh dan mencuri seperti tidak ada dosanya hanya demi memuaskan nafsu pribadi, seakan hukum rimba telah menjadi hukum yang berlaku.

Waktu malam hari, seperti menjadi momok yang ditakutkan para manusia. Dimana sang Lord of Darkness telah bangun dari rutinitas tidurnya setiap sang surya telah terbenam seluruhnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali untuk meneror manusia. Hampir setiap malam hari bermunculan makhluk monster yang meneror siapa saja yang diidentifikasi adalah manusia, sekali tertangkap harapan untuk selamat hanyalah kecil. Entah akan dibunuh, dibawa ke istana Dracula untuk dijadikan bahan 'pelampiasan', atau hanya dijadikan bahan 'mainan' bagi mereka.

Peperangan dengan Dracula dan para pasukannya telah memakan banyak korban, para pejuang dari segala penjuru banyak yang berguguran. Berbagai macam makhluk monster, mayat hidup atau makhluk gaib yang tergabung dalam pasukan Dracula turut andil dalam peperangan ini, sehingga belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Dracula juga mempunyai dua prajurit kepercayaannya yang terkenal kuat dan memiliki kekuatan yang hampir setara dengan masternya. Mereka adalah dua manusia yang satu-satunya bisa memiliki dan mengontrol 'dark power' yang diberikan oleh Dracula dan para iblis dari sekian pengikutnya yang manusia. Yang satu memiliki julukan "Dark Fighter" karena kemampuan bertarungnya yang bisa digabungkan dengan dark power dan sihir hitam, satunya lagi dijuluki sebagai "Devil Forgemaster" karena bisa memanggil, menggandakan atau mengubah binatang menjadi makhluk monster yang jahat dan berperan sebagai pasukan perang bagi Dracula. Mereka juga ditugaskan oleh masternya untuk membantunya dalam menerror provinsi Wallachia. Dari kedua prajurit itu sang Devil Forgemaster lah yang banyak berperan dalam membantu Dracula.

Eastern Orthodox Church, salah satu gereja terbesar di Eropa berlokasi di Wallachia, seakan kewalahan dalam menghadapi kutukan sang Dracula. Pihak gereja telah berusaha mencegah para penduduk untuk berbuat kejahatan dan mengajak kembali pada kepercayaan Tuhan, dan mereka jugalah yang mengirim banyak pasukan khusus untuk melakukan perlawanan di istana Dracula yang dijuluki sebagai "Demon's Castle" oleh kebanyakan orang namun hasilnya sebagian dari mereka telah gugur dan sisanya tak terdengar kabarnya lagi. Yang hanya bisa mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berdo'a memohon perlindungan dan petunjuk oleh-Nya serta mencari pejuang yang nantinya akan memusnahkan Dracula dan kutukannya.

Karena semua prajurit terbaik yang dimiliki oleh pihak gereja banyak yang telah gugur dan tak terdengar kabarnya. Seakan tak ada cara yang lain, sang Pendeta besar di Eastern Orthodox Church menyuruh salah satu prajurit bagian pengirim pesan untuk memanggil 'dia' yang sedang tinggal di suatu tempat untuk menghentikan kutukan dan mengalahkan sang raja kegelapan.

Dia yang terkenal dengan klan yang dulunya mengalahkan ras yang sama dengan Dracula lebih dari tiga abad yang lalu, klan yang disegani tapi juga ditakuti karena kekuatan bertarung yang dianggap diluar nalar manusia, dia yang dimusuhi oleh penduduk setempat bahkan keturunan terdahulunya pernah diusir karena menganggap keberadaannya menjadi kesialan yang berakibat malapetaka karena kekuatannya. Tidak ada cara lain selain memanggilnya untuk bertempur melawan iblis seperti keturunannya yang terdahulu lakukan. Ya, dia menjadi harapan terakhir umat manusia untuk mengakhiri kutukan yang mengerikan ini...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Demon Castle, Dracula's Throne Room._

Disana tampak sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasana yang terlihat besar dan mewah, memakai jubah merah hitam menutupi sebagian badannya dengan kerah yang mencuat keatas, jas dan dasi hitam serta kemeja putih. Dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus pemilik dari Demon's Castle, juga dalang dari kutukan yang menyerang umat manusia.

Dia ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu, dimana istri yang dia cintai segenap jiwanya telah meninggalkannya dan itu semua karena ulah manusia yang telah membunuh sang pujaan hatinya. Kedua kalinya dia bernasib sama, menganggap Tuhan dan manusia adalah penyebab semua ini. Memerangi mereka adalah keputusan yang tepat bagi sang raja kegelapan, mereka harus diberi ganjaran yang setimpal setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya.

Saat Dracula sedang duduk di ruang singgasananya yang luas nan mewah itu terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sampai punggung dan bermata merah membuka pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, dia berjalan mendekati Dracula.

"Master!"

"Heh Raynare, ada apa memanggilku?"

Dracula bertanya kepada vampir wanita yang bernama Raynare itu, dia adalah adik dari istrinya yang diubah jadi vampir. Dia memakai pakaian yang sangat minim hanya melindungi area yang sensitif (A/N: kayak di anime pas dia jadi datenshi, tapi dengan sayap iblis).

"Umm Master, boleh kan pria ini aku jadikan sebagai kekasihku? soalnya dari semua manusia yang aku lawan dia yang paling tampan, dia hampir saja menyebrangi jembatan Clock Tower tapi aku berhasil mencegahnya dan kubawa dia disini."

"Haah memang siapa pria itu?" Dracula menjadi heran karena tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua di ruang singgasana.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik gerbang terlihat sesosok Minotaur, makhluk banteng bertubuh manusia yang besarnya dua kali lipat manusia normal berjalan menghadap sang master. Makhluk itu sedang menggeret seorang pria yang berpakaian ala perompak, berambut pirang, kepalanya tertunduk kebawah dengan darah segar yang menetes di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa bernafas namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata karena kondisinya yang sekarat.

Lalu Raynare turun kebawah dan mengangkat dagu pria yang sekarat itu dengan telunjuknya, terlihat wajahnya penuh dengan tetesan darah dan kedua matanya yang sayu.

"Lihat dia tampan kan master? boleh ya aku jadikan dia tunanganku, boleh kan?" Rengek Raynare menatap masternya dengan wajah manjanya.

Dracula pun turun dari kursinya mendekati pria itu tepat di hadapannya, dia melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Hmmm sepertinya dia orang yang kuat, lebih baik aku mengubahnya menjadi monster dan kujadikan dia sebagai penjaga Clock Tower bagian atas." Ucap sang vampir dengan serius.

"Eeeh kalau seperti itu berarti aku tidak bisa menjadikannya sebagai tunanganku dong?" Tanya Raynare dengan ekspresinya yang murung.

"Ya, kau tidak boleh bertunangan dengan manusia yang menjijikan ini!"

"Huuh padahal cinta kan tidak memandang siapapun, dasar master jahat!" Raynare berbicara dengan membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang master berekspresi bengong melihat tingkahnya ini. Secara tidak langsung perkataan Raynare membuatnya teringat akan peristiwa 14 tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah apa boleh buat, jika dia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya nanti akan kujadikan dia sebagai vampir. Bagaimana?" ucap Dracula dengan nada kesal.

"YEEEEYY! TERIMA KASIH MASTER!" Raynare kegirangan senang dan memeluk masternya ini. Yang dipeluk hanya ber 'hhh' ria.

Setelah itu Dracula berjalan mendekati pria sekarat itu, dia memunculkan tangan kanannya di balik jubah yang dia kenakan. Lalu ketiga jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manisnya yang berkuku tajam itu menusuk bagian samping leher pria itu hingga darah menetes secara perlahan. Terlihat mulut Dracula yang bergumam seakan membaca sebuah mantra.

"A...Ar...arg...argh..."

Mulut si pria itu mengeluarkan suara kesakitannya dengan nada lirih. Kemudian Dracula mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya kembali.

"Tidak lama lagi dia akan berubah menjadi monster, kalian berdua bawa dia ke lantai atas Clock Tower!" Perintah Dracula kepada Raynare dan makhluk Minotaur itu.

"Baik Master!" Jawab Raynare dengan semangat karena permintaannya terkabul, sementara Minotaur itu hanta mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi dari ruang singgasana dengan pria itu.

Dracula kembali duduk di kursi penjamuannya dan kembali menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya dia tengah memikirkan cara untuk memperbanyak dan memperkuat pasukannya, dan cara agar bisa kebal dari kelemahan bangsa vampir. Cahaya matahari, bahan dari perak, salib, air suci, bawang putih, merupakan kelemahan utama bangsa vampir. Segala cara dia pernah lakukan untuk mecari penangkal itu tetapi hasilnya sia-sia. Namun dia ingat saat sang pelayan setianya, Death berkata bahwa jika dia menghisap darah seorang gadis muda yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan batu permata yang dulunya memberinya kekuatan vampir maka dia akan kebal dari semua kelemahan itu, tetapi jika dia menghisapnya saat bulan beredar pada garis edar tertentu.

Mengingat soal kelemahan Dracula jadi teringat kepada seseorang yang dia sayangi sepenuh hati. Dia yang memiliki sifat yang lembut dan pemalu, dia yang mempunyai kelebihan yang bahkan hampir melebihi dirinya. Pikirannya terngiang akan wajah manisnya, dia berharap ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eastern Orthodox Church_

Di malam hari di depan pintu gerbang gereja Eastern Orthodox terlihat seseorang yang memakai tudung mantel bewarna serba biru yang tidak terlalu tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kedua tangan dan wajah bagian bawahnya, sedang mempersiapkan sebuah kereta kuda yang akan ditungganginya. Saat orang itu akan menunggang kereta itu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang yang memakai baju biarawati yang bewarna serba biru putih.

"Tunggu..!"

Yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat perempuan itu lari kearahnya. Dia berhenti beberapa jarak dari orang itu.

"Kau serius benar-benar ingin pergi kesana?"

Dia pun hanya mengangguk, kemudian kedua mata biarawati itu mengeluarkan linang air mata.

"Hiks... kenapa kau melakukan ini hiks... apa kau tidak tau kalau hiks... aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku hikss..."

Orang itu tersenyum dan mendekati biarawati yang sedang menangis itu. Dia pun membuka tudungnya sehingga terlihat wajah dan rambutnya. Dia pun memberi pelukan yang hangat untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah... jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, kan masih ada dia yang akan menemanimu, lagipula masih banyak teman-teman yang peduli padamu..." Dia memeluknya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ta..tapi hiks.. aku tidak mau kau menjadi hiks.. salah satu dari korban si iblis itu hikss..."

"Ssshhtt... jangan bilang begitu, aku yakin Tuhan akan selalu melindungi kita, selama kita yakin dan percaya kepada-Nya."

"Hikkss... Z... Ze... hikksss..."

"Sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi ya, aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menemanimu oke?"

Pelukannya kepada biarawati itu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang dan berusaha untuk berhenti menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Apa merasa sudah baikan sekarang hmm..?" Orang itu menatapnya dengan tersenyum sambil mengusap linangan air mata perempuan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ehhmm..." biarawati itu mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya." kata orang itu dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi biarawati itu. Setelah itu dia menaiki kereta kudanya.

"T-Tunggu!"

"Eh..!?"

Biarawati yang sedari tadi termenung mengeluarkan sepatah kata sebelum orang itu menjalankan kereta kudanya.

"Mmm.. Hati-hati ya..." Itulah ucapan terakhir dari sang biarawati dengan mata yang sedikit berlinang.

"Hmmmm..."

Orang hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat tudung kepalanya kembali menutupi wajahnya, berbalik arah dan pergi ke luar gereja dengan kereta kudanya. Biarawati itu hanya melihat kepergiannya hingga tak nampak pada pandangannya. Sepertinya menjadi keputusan yang tepat, meninggalkan bersamanya untuk menghentikan bencana mengerikan ini. Biarawati itu meletakkan kedua tangan di dada dan mengucapkan kalimat doa.

'Ya Tuhan, semoga engkau melindunginya dan beri dia keselamatan. Agar aku dan teman-teman bisa bersamanya lagi.'

.

.

.

 _December, 1476 A.D_

Pagi yang sejuk bersama terbitnya sang surya menghiasi indahnya hari senin ini, kicauan burung yang seakan sedang menyanyi jadi menambah semangat pagi ini. Tak sadar kicauan para burung telah membangunkan seorang pemuda yang lagi tidur pulas dengan pakaian tidurnya, dia bangun dengan posisi duduk diranjang tidurnya sambil merengangkan tangannya keatas. Dia pun melihat arloji kecilnya dan jam menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat, beranjak dan membuka tirai jendela dikamarnya yang telah menampakkan sang matahari dan pohon-pohon yang rindang.

Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berusia 21 tahun dan keturunan terakhir klan Namikaze yang melegenda. Mempunyai kedua bola mata bentuk sapphire, rambut pirang jabrik mencuat keatas bak menantang langit, kulit kecoklatan dan ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Dia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir hutan dan padang yang hijau jauh dari pemukiman desa atau kota, lokasinya berada di daerah perbatasan Transylvania. Dulunya dia telah mengalami masa-masa yang sulit dalam hidupnya, sewaktu kecil dia dan kedua orang tuanya yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina diusir oleh penduduk setempat setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka keturunan klan Namikaze. Sejak itu mereka sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal dan menggunakan marga Uzumaki sebagai penyamaran.

Naruto diajari beladiri dan menggunakan senjata sewaktu dia berumur 8 tahun oleh ayahnya, karena hal itu wajib dilakukan oleh setiap keturunan klan Namikaze secara turun-temurun. Saat Naruto berumur 16 tahun orangtuanya pergi ke Inggris karena suatu urusan oleh kerajaan dan dia dititipkan di rumah pamannya yang bernama Jiraiya, yang terkenal sebagai prajurit perang di Wallachia, karena itu pamannya bertanggungjawab untuk melanjutkan mengajari Naruto latihan bertarung. Setahun yang lalu Jiraiya ditugaskan oleh Eastern Orthodox Church untuk mengalahkan Dracula, namun dia dikabarkan meninggal di gedung Clock Tower. Pamannya mewarisi rumahnya ini untuk ditinggali oleh Naruto sampai sekarang ini.

Naruto pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya, disaat dia sedang berjalan di ruang tengah dia kaget mendapati dua orang perempuan sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Pagi kak Naruto!" gadis berambut jingga yang diikat twintail, memakai kaos biru tua dengan kalung salib di lehernya, tinggi 165 cm, dan bermata violet itu menyapa Naruto dengan ceria.

"P-Pagi kak Naruto.." gadis yang satunya juga menyapa Naruto dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Memakai dress hijau muda dengan apron putih, memiliki rambut lurus sampai punggung bewarna sama dengan rambut Naruto, bermata emerald, dan tinggi yang sekitar 155 cm.

"Pagi juga Irina, Asia. Tidak biasanya kalian bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini." Naruto menjadi heran karena biasanya mereka belum bangun dijam seperti ini kecuali kalau dibangunkan.

"Ahh sebenarnya aku dan Asia tidak mau bikin repot kak Naruto, ini kita sudah menyiapkan sarapan baru matang juga." jawab perempuan yang bernama lengkap Shidou Irina sambil menyiapkan alat makan buat mereka bertiga.

"I-iya ini kita yang bikin sendiri makanannya." lanjut dijawab oleh perempuan yang bernama lengkap Asia Argento itu yang sedang mengaduk sup sayur yang telah dicampur dengan bumbu.

"Wah ternyata kalian sekarang bisa memasak ya heheheh.. Eh tunggu, kalian dapat ilmu memasak ini dari mana?" Kekehan sang lelaki tadi berubah menjadi pertanyaan, sebelumnya Naruto belum pernah mengajarkan mereka berdua memasak sejak tinggal di rumahnya.

Irina pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk berada di dagunya, "Itu sih RA-HA-SI-A." jawabnya dengan ekspresi sombongnya. Lawan bicaranya pun hanya mendecih kesal mendengar jawaban Irina.

Sementara itu Naruto juga merasa lapar akibat melihat sajian yang ada di meja makan, belum lagi aroma makanan yang bikin hidung Naruto seakan ditarik untuk menyantapnya.

"Mumpung jam segini, sekarang sarapan dulu ah," Tangan kanan Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sudah tak tahan dan berjalan ke meja makan.

"STOP!"

"Ehh..!?"

Naruto kaget saat tadi Irina berteriak, gadis yang satunya juga ikut kaget.

"KAK NARUTO MANDI DULU SANA! NANTI AROMA DAN RASA MAKANAN INI JADI TERCEMAR KARENA BAU AMISMU ITU..!"

"Huuh... Iya-iya aku mandi dulu..!" Lelaki pirang itu lagi-lagi memasang wajah sewot, saking laparnya sampai lupa tujuan awal yang sebenarnya. Sementara gadis pirang yang satunya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto sudah mandi, mereka bertiga pun kini menikmati sarapannya. Belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Naruto melihat sebuah buku resep masakan tergeletak di meja dapur. Kedua perempuan itu juga melihat Naruto yang celingukan di depannya.

"Hmm pantesan kalian bisa memasak, ternyata..." Naruto menyeringai setelah melihat buku resep yang tergeletak di meja itu.

"Walaupun pakai buku itu tetap saja susah melakukan prakteknya, contohnya Asia tuh yang tadi bukannya menuangkan saus tomat di sup sayur malah sabun colek yang dituangin." Irina mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian yang tadi.

"HEEHH..!?" yang disinggung pun pipinya menjadi memerah.

"Karena itulah sup sayur yang kita makan ini aku lagi yang buat dari awal, Asia cuma mengaduknya saja, enak sekali pekerjaannya..."

"Eeh.. itu juga salahmu yang tidak mengajariku daritadi!"

"Lagipula kau tidak menyuruhku daritadi, hanya diam saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Irina tadi berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam, kemudian dia membuang muka dan mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang masih memerah. Sementara Naruto sejak tadi tertawa mendengar kejadian yang diceritakan Irina itu.

"Hahahah... tidak apa-apa Asia, dulu aku juga pernah mengalami hal sepertimu. Yang penting kau sudah belajar memasak, belajar hal-hal yang baru itu bagus."

"Ah i-iya kak Naruto.." Pujian Naruto tadi membuat Asia menjadi tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Irina, setelah ini kita lanjutkan kembali latihan yang kemarin. Dan Asia, habis ini cuci piring serta cuci pakaian, sekalian dijemur di belakang rumah."

"Baik!" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapannya hingga selesai.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku adalah anggota terakhir dari klan Namikaze, serta diwarisi senjata yang bernama Vampire Killer. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tempatnya di pinggir hutan perbatasan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, yang sebenarnya rumah ini adalah peninggalan pamanku yang telah meninggal saat ditugaskan melakukan penyusupan di Demon's Castle. Kedua orangtuaku juga sedang pergi di Inggris karena mereka bilang ada suatu urusan, sudah 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Sebenarnya aku sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pemburu vampir, tapi kenapa aku masih belum turun tangan untuk mengalahkan Dracula? Itu karena aku masih belum siap menghadapinya, masih harus banyak latihan hingga semua telah siap. Entah sampai kapan kapan waktunya akan tiba. Faktor yang lain adalah bahwa banyak penduduk Wallachia telah memusuhiku karena mereka menganggap aku mempunyai kekuatan yang berbahaya, walau sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa 'kekuatan' yang mereka maksud. Sampai-sampai kedua orangtuaku pernah diusir oleh masyarakat saat aku masih kecil karena itu, akibatnya kami sering pindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Untuk berjaga-jaga aku membawa nama marga ibuku yang namaku sementara menjadi Uzumaki Naruto.

Kalau yang mereka maksud adalah kekuatan magis jelas saja aku tidak punya, tetapi aku cukup lihai dalam ilmu beladiri dan persenjataan, setelah diajari oleh ayahku sejak umurku 8 tahun dan paman Jiraiya saat umurku 16 tahun.

Pasti kalian akan bertanya-tanya, jika aku adalah anak tunggal lantas siapa kedua gadis yang sekarang menumpang di rumahku? Sebenarnya mereka adalah anggota dari asosiasi gereja Eastern Orthodox yang kutemukan mereka tak berdaya di sekitar hutan ini. Waktu itu aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah mencari kayu dan berburu daging hewan yang nantinya akan kujual di pasar sekitar Transylvania. Saat itu di waktu senja, aku melihat dua orang perempuan menggunakan jubah tempur gereja tergeletak tak berdaya dengan jubah yang robek-robek sampai terlihat beberapa bagian tubuh mereka dan bercak darah yang membekas. Aku yang melihatnya pun langsung mendekat dan membawa mereka ke rumahku, untung saja mereka belum mati hanya tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah mereka kubawa di rumahku, beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya mereka siuman. Awalnya mereka sedikit ketakutan melihat diriku dan lingkungan rumahku tapi setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan nama asliku, karena jika kulihat mereka ini orang baik dan sedikit cerita akhirnya mereka jadi lebih tenang dan berani untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

Asia Argento, salah satu biarawati muda dan anggota dari asosiasi gereja. Dibesarkan di gereja, karena orangtuanya menelantarkan Asia saat masih bayi dan ditempatkan di gereja. Dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan beladiri namun memiliki keahlian meracik obat dari bermacam tanaman herbal dan ilmu sihir putih yang dia gunakan untuk penyembuhan luka atau penyakit, yang disebut sebagai Twilight Healing. Dia mempunyai kepribadian yang lugu, pemalu, dan mudah gugup dalam bersosialisasi kepada teman seumurannya terutama dengan laki-laki.

Shidou Irina, juga salah satu anggota dari asosiasi gereja dan calon prajurit wanita. Dia mempunyai keahlian dalam menggunakan pedang, dia juga pengguna dari salah satu pedang suci yang bernama Excalibur. Sering ditugaskan untuk mengawal pimpinan gereja atau kerajaan dalam suatu perjalanan, atau kegiatan keagamaan seperti menyebarkan ilmu agama. Dari informasi yang kudapatkan dari Asia, awalnya Irina mempunyai sifat yang dingin, keras dan tanpa ampun kepada musuh atau pihak yang berlawanan dengan agamanya. Namun dibalik semua itu Irina juga memiliki kepribadian aslinya yang periang dan kekanak-kanakan, hanya menunjukkannya kepada teman dekatnya atau orang yang dia percayai.

Saat itu Asia yang ditemani Irina ditugaskan untuk mencari sebuah tanaman herbal di hutan perbatasan, saat mereka sampai di hutan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerang mereka dengan dua buah pedang ditangannya. Tidak tahu siapa orang itu karena memakai pakaian serba hitam dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan topeng berwajah iblis. Irina dan orang itu pun terlibat pertarungan yang sengit, namun kelincahan dan pergerakan musuh yang gesit membuat Irina kalah dan ganti menyerang Asia hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri, kereta kuda dan pedang Excalibur milik mereka telah diambil saat tak sadarkan diri.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka tinggal di rumahku, sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengantarkan mereka untuk kembali ke gereja namun mereka masih ingin tinggal bersamaku. Aku mengajari mereka melakukan kegiatan yang baru seperti memancing, berburu hewan, berjualan, memotong daging hewan, dan lain-lain. Mereka sungguh senang karena mereka belum pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sewaktu di gereja, mungkin karena sibuk menjalani tugas.

Aku mengajari Irina latihan bertarung dengan pedang, dan menggunakan senjata yang lain seperti kapak, boomerang, dan pisau lempar. Sementara Asia melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga, dia bilang dia sangat menyukai kegiatan barunya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dan juga membantunya sebagai calon istri yang baik. Ternyata dia juga pernah belajar memanah, jadi jika ada waktu luang aku membantunya mengasah kemampuan memanah. Kehadiran mereka berdua telah membuat hidupku kembali bewarna dan lepas dari rasa kesepian yang melanda, malah mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.

 **End Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah pekarangan yang tempatnya berada di belakang rumah Naruto terlihat gadis rambut jingga memakai baju perang warna hitam (A/N: kayak di anime), yang didampingi oleh seorang guru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto sedang melempar beberapa pisau lempar mengarah ke papan kayu berbentuk tubuh manusia lengkap yang jaraknya sekitar tiga meter. Terlihat dua atau tiga pisau yang menancap ada juga yang tergeletak di tanah. Irina beberapa kali mencoba melempar ke sasaran target yaitu bagian dahi, namun sering melenceng ke sasaran.

"Huhh.. ini sulit sekali dari yang aku bayangkan... huh huh.." Nafasnya tersengal kelelahan karena sering gagal kena sasaran.

"Tidak ada hal yang sulit, Irina. Kau hanya kurang fokus saja, ayo sekarang coba lagi!" Naruto yang melipat tangan di dada kini sedang dalam mode serius.

Sekali lagi Irina berusaha fokus ke target dan melempar pisau yang ada di tangan kanan nya, lagi-lagi hasilnya sama saja.

"Coba aku pinjam dua pisaunya." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dan Irina memberi dua buah pisau di genggamannya.

Naruto mengambil dua langkah mundur, Irina pun melihat gerak-gerik sang guru. Dengan posisi ancang-ancang dia menarik tangan kananya naik kebelakang dan langsung melempar pisau itu dengan cepat.

JDEETT!

"HEEEHH...!?"

Alangkah terkejutnya sang pelempar yang ternyata lemparan tadi tidak mengenai target, tetapi menancap di bagian bawah perut seolah-olah membentuk sebuah 'barang' milik pria yang menegang.

Irina pun sweatdrop melihat hal memalukan itu dan menatap gurunya dengan wajah sewot.

"Heheheh maaf sepertinya aku kurang fokus tadi, malah di bagian 'itu' yang kena heheh.."

Sang guru hanya terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, muka Irina malah jadi tambah sewot dengan kelakuan gurunya ini.

"Hah baiklah, sekali lagi!"

Dengan sebilah pisau yang ada di tangannya Naruto mencoba melempar lagi.

JDEETT!

Lemparan pisau tadi pun tertancap di bagian tengah dahi dengan sempurna.

"Lihat, tidak susah kan? Hmm sepertinya sudah mau jam 12 siang, ayo kita istirahat dulu." Naruto melihat langit berawan yang sudah mau memasuki jam siang, latihan pun dihentikan sementara dan mereka menuju ke belakang rumah untuk istirahat. Tidak lupa Naruto mengambil semua pisau buat latihan tadi terutama yang di bagian bawah perut, bisa gawat kalau Asia yang masih polos mengetahui hal ini.

Mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dan merengangkan kedua tangan dan kaki mereka, setelah tadi latihan selama hampir 3 jam. Saat lagi asyik istirahat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pirang membuka pintu rumah belakang membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas es teh diatasnya.

"S-Sepertinya kalian lelah sekali habis latihan tadi, i-ini aku buatkan es teh untuk kalian."

Gadis mungil yang bernama Asia itu sedang meletakkan tiga gelas es teh di meja kecil yang ada di depan Naruto dan Irina. Sungguh seperti sebuah anugerah karena daritadi mereka juga merasa sangat haus.

"WAAHHAAHAAH TERIMAKASIH ASIA! KAU MEMANG SANGAT PENGERTIAN TERHADAP KAKAKMU INI!" Naruto menangis konyol terhadap gadis yang dia anggap adiknya itu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi membuat wajahnya memerah, kali ini lebih merah dari biasanya karena Naruto menganggap dirinya sebagai adiknya.

"Eheheh sama-sama..." Asia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum malu.

Irina yang sejak tadi melihat mereka berdua hanya menggeleng kepala. Lalu dia mengambil dan menerawang dengan curiga gelas es tehnya yang belum diaduk itu.

"Hmm agak aneh. Asia, ini gula pasir kan? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyampurkan teh ini dengan..." Tanya Irina yang sok serius padahal niatnya mau menjahili Asia.

"HUUH KALAU GAK SUKA YAUDAH GAK USAH DIMINUM!"

Wajah Asia dengan serius mendengus kesal karena ulah temannya yang tidak tau rasa terimakasih karena sudah dibuatkan es teh.

"E-eh aku hanya bercanda kok heheh, terimakasih ya Asia." sangah Irina dengan tawa garingnya, rencanya kali ini telah gagal.

"Aahh sudah-sudah, yang penting rasa haus kita akan hilang setelah ini. Ayo kita minum." Naruto mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

Merasa sangat haus, Naruto meminum es teh itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tak lama kemudian kedua mata Naruto menjadi membulat dan menyudahi minumnya untuk sementara.

"Wahhh ini enak sekali rasanya pas, jadi teringat teh buatan ibuku!" pujian Naruto sukses membuat pipi Asia merona lagi, "Eh b-benarkah..?"

"Iya, haaah coba kalau mereka berdua disini pasti mereka senang dengan kehadiran kalian." Jawab Naruto dengan perasaan kangen akan kedua orangtuanya. Asia masih tersenyum merona namun di dalam hatinya dia sedikit sedih mengingat dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya sendiri.

"Hmm kata kak Naruto es tehnya enak, ya udah deh aku coba dulu." Irina penasaran dengan pendapat Naruto tadi, dia mengaduk sebentar es teh itu agar larut. Lalu dia segera mengangkat gelas itu dan meminumnya.

Sementara itu wajah Asia yang penuh senyuman tadi berubah menjadi seringaian licik sambil menatap Irina yang mau minum es teh. Naruto yang sedang minum kembali pun merasa heran campur ngeri melihat ekspresi Asia yang seperti itu. Tentu menjadi momen yang langka bagi siapa saja yang mengenalnya.

PPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTT...!

Saat Irina meneguk es teh itu tiba-tiba dia memuntahkannya lewat mulutnya hingga membasahi meja dan meletakkan gelas itu dengan keras, Naruto pun kaget dibuatnya.

"HAAAAAHHH ASIN... ASIN... HAAAAHHH HHAAAAAHH ASIN...!"

Irina meracau dengan nada keras sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang keasinan itu. Asia yang melihat temannya ini pun tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya.

"HAHAHAHAH RASAKAN ITU! AKU MENCAMPURKAN TEH ITU BUKAN DENGAN GULA PASIR TAPI BUBUK GARAM HAHAHAHHAH...! ITU BALASANKU YANG TADI PAGI!"

Sang pelaku terkekeh senang bisa membalas kelakuan temannya waktu tadi pagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu juga ikutan tertawa.

"Hahahahah dasar Asia sungguh nakal hahahah..!" Naruto tertawa sambil menepuk pinggang samping Asia.

Sang korban pun menjadi kesal karena kelakuan temannya yang kejam itu, dia masih menjulurkan lidahnya sesekali mengelap dengan jarinya.

"Ini hilangkan saja dengan es teh yang satunya, tenang tidak dicampur garam kok." Tawar Asia dengan senyuman mengejek.

"RRRGGGHHH DASAR KAU KETERLALUAN!"

Irina mengambil gelas yang masih utuh itu dengan cepat, lalu meminumnya habis sambil berkumur dengan harapan rasa asinnya bisa hilang. Sungguh contoh yang tidak patut ditiru.

.

.

.

15 menit setelah kejadian nista itu, suasana kembali normal walaupun sang korban masih marah tidak terima. Asia yang habis mencuci gelas tadi kembali ke belakang rumah menemui Naruto dan Irina sambil membawa sebuah botol kaca berisikan kertas di dalamnya.

"Eh itu apa Asia?" Tanya si lelaki rambut pirang saat melihat botol yang dibawa.

"Umm aku juga tidak tahu kak Naruto, tadi pagi waktu aku sedang menyapu ruang tamu dan halaman rumah ada sebuah botol tergeletak di depan pintu. Aku juga belum membuka isinya." Jawab gadis rambut pirang itu dengan menggaruk kepalanya tanda tak tahu, dia pun duduk di samping Naruto. Irina yang tadi sedang membuang muka membalikkan badannya kembali, rupanya dia juga penasaran.

"Hmmm aneh masih jaman ya mengirim surat lewat botol, coba dibuka apa isinya." Irina menyampaikan suaranya, mereka mengangguk setuju. Lalu Asia menyerahkan botol itu ke Naruto dan dia pun membuka tutup botol itu. Naruto membuka gulungan kertas itu diikuti dengan kedua gadis yang ingin membaca surat itu.

 **[Untuk Namikaze Naruto.**

 **Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sebenarnya aku ingin kita bertemu lagi. Namun saat ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, kini Dracula dan pasukannya telah menghancurkan hampir seluruh wilayah di Wallachia dan sebagian di Eropa. Aku dan para tetinggi di Eropa telah mengirim banyak prajurit untuk mengalahkannya tetapi hasilnya sia-sia, banyak yang telah gugur dan sisanya tak terdengar kabar lagi. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada cara lain, selain memanggilmu dan membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai pemburu vampir. Aku tahu sekarang ini kau sedang mengasingkan diri, juga kau belum siap untuk melawan sang raja kegelapan, tapi inilah sekarang waktunya. Kau menjadi satu-satunya harapan bagi umat manusia, untuk mengalahkannya dan mengakhiri kutukan ini. Semoga Tuhan senantiasa memberkatimu dan menjagamu selalu. Amin.**

 **Dari teman setiamu, Michael]**

"Eeehhh ternyata ini surat dari tuan Michael." kata Asia yang tahu siapa pengirim surat itu dilanjutkan dengan anggukan Irina.

"Jadi dia ingin bantuanku ya." Naruto masih menatap isi surat itu dengan serius.

"Kenapa tuan Michael bisa tahu ya kak Naruto tinggal disini?"

Irina menjadi heran karena kata Naruto belum ada penduduk Wallachia yang tau tempat tinggalnya kecuali dia dan Asia, gadis rambut pirang itu juga ikut penasaran. Sementara Naruto masih termenung melihat surat itu seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ini memang sudah waktunya." kata Naruto dengan nada yang datar.

"Irina, Asia. Lebih baik sekarang kalian tidur siang saja, nanti sore kita akan pergi ke Wallachia." Naruto menatap kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi latihan kita kan belum selesai kak Naruto."

"Latihan untuk sekarang kita sudahi dulu. Sekarang aku akan 'mempersiapkan' semuanya."

Naruto beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua memasuki pintu belakang. Kedua gadis itu tentunya tau apa maksud 'persiapan' yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, dia akan latihan dengan keras hari ini. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengiyakan perintahnya, karena ini telah berurusan dengan hidup dan mati, serta keselamatan umat manusia.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 16:30, kedua gadis yang habis tidur siang tadi telah terbangun. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kamar dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju keluar rumah, dia tengah membawa sebuah karung yang cukup besar.

"Kak Naruto, karung itu apa isinya?" Tanya perempuan berambut jingga itu sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Irina dan Asia yang 'nyawa' mereka masih belum terkumpul penuh.

"Ah rupanya kalian sudah bangun ya. Oh ini isinya persediaan makanan sama senjata buat jaga-jaga. Sekarang kalian mandi dulu setelah itu makan, lalu persiapan buat perjalanan kita nanti. Sepertinya malam nanti cuacanya akan cukup dingin, lebih baik kalian pakai jubah yang kemarin aku belikan." Jawab Naruto, setelah itu dia berjalan lagi keluar rumah.

"Baik!"

.

.

30 menit berlalu. Langit telah berganti warna jingga khas senja dengan awan sebagai hiasannya. Sementara itu di depan halaman rumah Naruto terlihat sedang mempersiapkan senjata dan kereta kudanya bersama Asia dan Irina. Mereka memakai jubah yang sedikit tebal bewarna putih dan hijau muda (A/N: mirip yang Irina pakai di anime). Sedangkan Naruto memakai baju lengan panjang warna hitam dengan mantel warna jingga dan hitam, serta celana panjang warna coklat, dia juga memakai rompi pelindung di balik bajunya (A/N: mirip stelan baju hokage ke-6).

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Kata Naruto setelah selesai mempersiapkan kereta kudanya. Dia tengah membenahi sabuk khusus di pinggangnya untuk meletakkan senjata cambuk vampire killer, botol air suci, boomerang salib, dan pisau lempar.

"Sudah Kak!" Jawab mereka berdua serempak. Irina membawa dua buah pedang kepunyaan Naruto, dan Asia membawa busur dan sejumlah anak panah.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya kita berdoa terlebih dahulu agar kita senantiasa dilindungi oleh Tuhan." Naruto memimpin jalannya doa.

Setelah selesai mereka lantas menaiki kereta kudanya. Naruto yang menjadi kusirnya, sedangkan Irina dan Asia duduk di belakang dengan persediaan makanan dan senjata.

"HIIYAAA!"

NYYIIIIHHHAAAUUUU

Hentakan tali yang diayunkan oleh Naruto membuat kuda-kudanya melaju dengan cepat, yang akan menuju ke kerajaan Wallachia. Malam nanti mungkin akan menjadi malam yang mencekam dan mematikan. Dia telah dipanggil dan menjadi harapan terakhir untuk memburu dan mengalahkan sang raja vampir sesuai yang keturunan terdahulunya dijanjikan, ini sudah waktunya dan sudah menjadi takdir dari klan Namikaze.

 _This time, it's the beginning..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

* * *

 **Balasan Review,**

 **Sylvatein : pertanyaan bagus gan, apakah Gasper ikut atau menentang perbuatan ayahnya setelah mendengan kalimat terakhir dari ibunya? Chap-chap akan menjawab semuanya.**

 **Bocah sekolah : Bisa dibilang begitu gan, tapi Dracula disini bukan 'son of devil' lho. Maka dari itu saya mengambil dari arti bahasa Rumania nya yg berarti 'iblis'.**

 **saputraluc000 : maaf gan gak bisa memenuhi permintaan agan karena fic ini bukan genre romance, tapi tenang akan ada pair kok *oops spoiler hihihi**

 **fuck : maaf gan kalo dialog bahasa inggris di chap0 bikin gak mengenakkan hati agan. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah saya mau ngasih 'reference' dari franchise/seri yang saya adaptasi ini.**

 **All : ini udah lanjut.**

 **A/N: Huffftt akhirnya kelar chap 1. Sebenarnya saya mau nambahin scene lagi namun karena suatu alasan saya gak bisa nambahin.  
**

 **Untuk jadwal up mungkin tak akan menentu, dikarenakan saya sibuk dengan RL. Belum lagi minggu depan saya mau melamar kerja #duh jadi curcol**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chap kali ini? Berbelit-belit? Bingung? Gak jelas? Ada plot hole? Atau yang lain? Salurkan pendapat dan saran kalian di kolom review ya, kritik pedas pun akan saya tampung tenang saja.**

 **UPDATE :** **Setelah saya pikir-pikir lebih baik fic ini ratenya M saja buat jaga-jaga untuk chap depan. Tenang saja fic ini tak akan terbengkalai kok, nulisnya juga pas lagi nunggu buka puasa :v  
**

 **Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu luang untuk baca fic ini.**


	3. Beginning (Part 1)

**Disclaimer : Pasti sudah tahu kan Naruto dan DxD punya siapa, saya hanya meminjam saja.**

 **LEGEND OF DEMON'S CASTLE**

Rated : M?

Genre : Action, Adventure, Supernatural, Littlebit? Horror

Warning : OOC, Typo, bahasa tidak baku, tata bahasa ancur, penjelasan nyempil di tengah-tengah cerita, historically innaccurate (melenceng dengan sejarah), dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Beginning (Part 1)

"HIIIYYYYYYAAAAA HIIIIYYYYAAAA..!"

PREK PREK PREK

Hanya suara langkah kaki kuda dan hentakan tali disertai teriakan Naruto, yang mengisi dalam perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2 jam ini. Merka akan menuju ke kerajaan Wallachia terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut dari Michael. Hanya pepohonan dan padang yang hijau yang tampak sedari tadi. Cuaca malam yang dingin dan berawan, tampak beberapa buah bintang di langit, bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna pun melengkapi suasana ini, dan terpasang dua buah obor di kereta yang membatu untuk menerangi jalan.

Naruto sempat berpikir, jika para penduduk mengetahui kedatangannya ini bagaimana reaksi mereka? apakah dia akan diusir kembali seperti dulu dengan alasan yang konyol itu? Hah entahlah yang jelas dia kini telah dipanggil untuk menghentikan kekacauan sekarang ini.

Sementara kedua gadis yang berada di dalam kereta itu terus mengeratkan jubah mereka karena cuaca yang dingin ini, dan sesekali berdoa agar Naruto senantiasa dilindungi, diberi kekuatan dan keselamatan dalam menjalankan misi suci ini. Mereka tidak mau ditinggal oleh Naruto, karena dia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup mereka.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah gapura yang bertuliskan "Kingdom of Wallachia". Cukup aneh, karena disana tidak ada siapapun di pos penjagaan pinggir gapura dan suasananya terlihat gelap tak ada pencahayaan. Lantas Naruto meberhentikan kereta kudanya untuk sementara.

"Irina, apa tempat ini sekarang memang tidak dijaga ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras mengingat mereka ada di belakangnya.

"Umm seharusnya gapura ini ada penjaganya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang tidak ada menjaganya." Jawab Irina yang terlihat bingung.

"I-Iya kenapa hari ini tidak ada yang menjaganya ya? Biasanya hari ini shiftnya Riser sama Saji." Sambung Asia yang sudah hafal dengan jadwal shift penjagaan.

"Apa mungkin karena ada suatu urusan sampai-sampai ada yang lupa buat menjaganya? Apa lebih baik kita sekarang masuk dulu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sepertinya tidak apa-apa kak, kita masuk saja."

Seperti tak ada hal yang aneh, mereka pun melewati gapura itu dengan keretanya.

.

.

"EEEHH..!?"

"Haaah...!?"

Reaksi kaget terlihat di wajah mereka bertiga, melihat pemandangan yang tak terduga oleh mereka setelah memasuki pemukiman kerajaan.

Bagaimana tidak, wilayah kerajaan Wallachia yang mempunyai bangunan pemukiman yang berstruktur khas abad pertengahan nan elegan itu, kini menjadi kota mati. Terlihat gedung dan pemukiman yang sebagian telah hancur, puing-puing tembok bangunan pun berserakan tak beraturan, sejumlah kendaraan juga berserakan di jalanan. Ada juga yang kondisi bangunannya hangus terbakar, walau ada juga beberapa bangunan yang masih utuh namun tidak sepenuhnya dan terlihat seperti tak terawat. Tak ada pencahayaan apapun disana, dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Naruto pun melambatkan lajuan kereta kudanya, ketiganya masih terlihat syok melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini.

"A-Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Wajah Irina menunjukkan ekspresi heran campur ketakutan.

"K-Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Asia pun juga ikut ketakutan.

"Apakah Dracula yang menyebabkan semua ini?" kata Naruto sembari melihat-lihat sekitar.

Dia masih ingat suasana dan kondisi kerajaan ini waktu masih kecil yang dia anggap terlihat elegan dan damai, namun semua itu berubah ketika dia dan kedua orangtuanya diusir karena dianggap keluarganya adalah pembawa kesialan. Dan sekarang tempat ini telah menjadi kota mati.

'Lebih baik aku akan ke gereja dulu. Semoga Michael dan yang lain masih ada di sana.' Batin Naruto, dia pun mempercepat lajuan kereta kudanya. Walau sudah lama tidak di tempat ini namun dia masih ingat rute-rute jalan ini.

"Kak Naruto kita akan kemana?" Tanya Irina yang tadi kaget karena kereta yang melaju kencang.

"Kita akan ke gereja!" Seru Naruto.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kini mereka hampir sampai di gereja Eastern Orthodox. Terlihat bangunan gereja itu dari kejauhan dalam kondisi masih utuh namun tidak ada pencahayaan di sekitar sana, gereja itu sekelilingnya dibatasi oleh tembok yang lebar.

Saat Naruto, Asia, dan Irina sedang menuju kesana mereka tidak sadar kalau daritadi dilihat oleh dua orang pria yang berada di atas tembok gereja melihat mereka dengan sebuah teropong.

"Lihat, ada seseorang menuju kesini dengan kereta kuda!" Seru orang itu yang melihatnya dengan teropong.

"Hah, seorang tamu datang di tempat terkutuk ini, di saat yang seperti ini. Apa dia sendirian?" Tanya orang yang satunya itu dengan nada kesal. Dia bisa melihat sosok itu namun dengan pandangan samar.

"Sepertinya dia tidak sendirian." Jawab orang itu sambil melihat rinci dengan teropongnya, "D-dia bersama dua orang di belakangnya, sepertinya aku familiar dengan merek... HAAAH!"

"HEEHH ADA APA!? ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA!?" Orang yang bersamanya itu jadi kaget karena teriakan partnernya.

"D-Dia bersama Irina dan Asia!" Seru partnernya itu, dia mengunci pandangannya di kedua gadis itu.

"Maksudmu Shidou Irina dan Asia Argento?!" Dia bertanya seakan tak percaya, karena kedua gadis yang menjadi anggota asosiasi gereja itu telah menghilang lebih dari seminggu.

"Ya itu mereka, tidak salah lagi! Syukurlah kalau mereka selamat, ayo kita bantu mereka!" Seru orang itu, dia bergegas mau turun untuk membuka gerbang gereja mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Tunggu!"

"Heh?" Dia terhenti saat mau menuruni tembok setelah mendengar hentakan partnernya.

"Lebih baik kita kesana membawa senjata kita, kita harus waspada siapatau ini hanyalah ilusi dari Dracula untuk melumpuhkan komandan dan kita semua. Lagipula mereka telah menghilang lebih dari seminggu dan ada rumor bahwa mereka telah terbunuh. Sementara mereka bersama seseorang, mungkin dia jelmaan iblis utusan Dracula." Ujar orang itu serius.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya mengiyakan saran partnernya.

"Mungkin kau benar, bisa saja ini adalah ilusi." ucap pria itu. Kemudian mereka turun dengan membawa pedang berbahan perak di pinggang mereka.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto disertai Asia dan Irina telah sampai di gerbang gereja Eastern Orthodox. Gereja itu masih terlihat megah dan klasik walau tidak ada pencahayaan disana, sementara gerbang itu dalam kondisi tertutup.

"Ternyata hanya gereja saja yang tidak mengalami kehancuran." kata Asia yang sedang melihat sekeliling gereja.

"Mungkin para iblis itu terlalu takut untuk menghancurkan tempat suci ini." balas Irina sembari tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian mereka bertiga turun dari kereta dan berjalan menuju gerbang masuk, gerbang itu tertutup rapat.

"Sepertinya masih ada tanda kehidupan disini, coba aku ketuk gerbang ini dul..."

GRREEEETTT

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Balasan review :**

 **Sylvatein: Yup Naru akan langsung melawan Dracula, tapi banyak musuh dan rintangan yang harus dihadapi olehnya.**

 **Fahzi Lucifer: Mungkin karena rambutnya pirang ya jadi dikira Naru heheh. Kalo masih penasaran saya kasih hint nih, dia dari karakter DxD. Yups fic ini akan ada pair.**

 **kazeo: Wah prolougenya kepanjangan ya, heheh maaf deh sebenernya waktu awal mau singkat aja eh pas ngetik ga sadar wordnya panjang. Karakter utama disini pastinya Namikaze Naruto.**

 **riky: Kurang panjang ya? Sebenernya tergantung chapter tiap arc aja gan bisa saja chap depan wordnya berubah2.**

 **Linux9: Ini udah up, tenang saja saya gak akan membuat fic ini jadi fossil yang terlupakan heheh...**

 **All: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Reader : WHAAATTT...!? Apa-apaan ini wordnya pendek banget nanggung abis, ini juga ratenya malah diganti. What the f... dasar gak jelas lu thor!**

 **Author : Eee tunggu tunggu saya bisa jelaskan... tenang tenang saya bisa jelaskan *panik. Ada beberapa alasan nih: Sebenarnya saya lagi diserang penyakit WB sekarang ini, untuk antisipasi saya publish seadanya dulu nanti kalau chap 2 benar2 complete saya akan ganti dengan yg baru. Dan alasan rate fic ini diganti M hanya untuk jaga2 saja di chap-chap depan. Sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, serta doakan saya ya agar lekas sembuh dari penyakit nista ini agar bisa update fic ini lagi. Aamiin... *berharap**

 **Oh iya, saya mau mengucapkan termakasih sebesar-besarnya buat para reader yang sudah membaca, memfollow, review, dan fav fic ini. Tak menyangka fic seperti ini viewsnya menurutku banyak sekali, saya serasa mau menangis *lebay. Kalau misalkan ada kritik maupun saran silahkan coret-coret, yang pedes pun tetap akan saya tampung tenang saja.**


End file.
